Herge
nur Comics - noch unten einarbeiten (Diese Jahreszahlen bei WP beziehen sich meist auf die Erstveröffentlichungen als Alben, die sich ab 1934 mit nur geringfügigem, zeitlichen Abstand an die Zeitungs- bzw. Zeitschriftenveröffentlichungen anschlossen. Bei abweichenden Fassungen, die nicht als Alben veröffentlicht wurden, sind die Jahreszahlen der Zeitungs- bzw. Zeitschriftenveröffentlichungen angegeben.) * 1929: Tim im Lande der Sowjets (Tintin au pays des Soviets) – schwarzweiß * 1930: Tim im Kongo (Tintin au Congo) – schwarzweiße Fassung * 1931: Tim in Amerika (Tintin en Amérique) – schwarzweiße Fassung * 1932: Die Zigarren des Pharaos (Les cigares du pharaon) – schwarzweiße Fassung * 1934: Der Blaue Lotos (Le lotus bleu) – schwarzweiße Fassung * 1935: Der Arumbaya-Fetisch (L’oreille cassée) – schwarzweiße Fassung * 1937: Die Schwarze Insel (L’île noire) – schwarzweiße Fassung * 1938: König Ottokars Zepter (Le sceptre d’Ottokar) – schwarzweiße Fassung * 1939–1940: Im Reiche des Schwarzen Goldes (Au pays de l’or noir) – unvollendete, schwarzweiße Fassung Dates *1907 Georges Rémi was born in Etterbeek, Belgium, May 22. *1920 The young boy begins his studies at the Collège Saint -Boniface in Brussels, he is bored to tears. *1921 He joins the scout troop at his high school, where he receives the nickname "Curious Fox." His first drawings appear in Jamais assez, his school scouting magazine, and starting in 1923 in Le Boy-scout belge, the monthly magazine of the Belgian Boy Scouts. *1924 From this point onwards, Georges Rémi signed his drawings with the name Hergé, reversing his initials, "R.G." (as pronounced in French). *1925 After leaving school, Georges Rémi is hired by the newspaper Le Vingtième Siècle as an employee in the subscription department. *1926 He creates Totor (a precursor to Tintin), Patrol Leader of Les Hannetons in Le Boy-scout belge. *1927 Georges Rémi performs his military service. *1928 When he returns to Brussels, Hergé is named chief editor of Le Petit Vingtième, the weekly children supplement to Le Vingtième Siècle. The first issue is published on November 1. *1929 Tintin and Snowy "born" on January 10, in Le Petit Vingtième. *1930 He creates Quick and Flupke, the rascals of Brussels, who will appear in short stories in Le Petit Vingtième. The first Tintin book is published: Tintin, Reporter, in the Land of The Soviets. *1940 On May 10, Belgium is invaded by German troops. The newspaper Le Vingtième Siècle as well as Le Petit Vingtième disappear. Tintin in the Land of Black Gold, the episode in progress, is suspended for eight years. Hergé begins another adventure, The Crab with the Golden Claws, which he publishes in Le Soir, one of the only newspapers authorised during the German occupation. ---> Produkte siehe oben 1940 -folgende- * 1940: Die Krabbe mit den goldenen Scheren (Le crabe aux pinces d’or) – schwarzweiße Fassung * 1941–1942: Der geheimnisvolle Stern (L’étoile mystérieuse) – schwarzweiße Fassung, das farbige Album erschien gleich anschließend 1942 * 1943: Das Geheimnis der „Einhorn“ (Le Secret de la Licorne) – farbig * 1943: Der Arumbaya-Fetisch (L’oreille cassée) – farbige Neufassung * 1943: Die Schwarze Insel (L’île noire) – erste farbige Neufassung * 1943: Die Krabbe mit den goldenen Scheren (Le crabe aux pinces d’or) – farbige Neufassung * 1944: Der Schatz Rackhams des Roten (Le trésor de Rackham Le Rouge) – farbig * 1946: Tim im Kongo (Tintin au Congo) – farbige Neufassung * 1946: Tim in Amerika (Tintin en Amérique) – farbige Neufassung * 1946: Der Blaue Lotos (Le lotus bleu) – farbige Neufassung * 1947: König Ottokars Zepter (Le sceptre d’Ottokar) – farbige Neufassung * 1947: Die sieben Kristallkugeln (Les 7 boules de cristal) – farbig * 1946/1947–1948: Der Sonnentempel (Le temple du soleil) – farbige Zeitschriftenfassung * 1949: Der Sonnentempel (Le temple du soleil) – ummontierte und gekürzte, farbige Albenfassung 1942 Casterman Publishing House, are planning to publish standardised books containing 64 pages in full colour, asks Hergé to start adapting previous episodes to fit these new guidelines. 1944 The liberation of Belgium on September 3 ends the publication of the Adventures of Tintin in Le Soir. Some consider that by publishing in a newspaper controlled by the German occupation, Hergé has in fact "collaborated" with it. 1945 He continues the crucial work on his first books. They will be published one after the other according to the new guidelines. 1946 On September 26, the first issue of Tintin Magazine is published. It is a new weekly publication created for young people by Raymond Leblanc, a fighter in the French Resistance. *1950 Having undertaken Explorers on the Moon, an episode requiring careful technical work as well as great documentary precision and extreme attention to detail, Hergé enlists a number of collaborators and founds the Studios Hergé. * 1950: Im Reiche des Schwarzen Goldes (Au pays de l’or noir) – erste farbige Albenfassung, Fortsetzung der wegen des Krieges unterbrochenen Geschichte von 1939 * 1952: Reiseziel Mond (Objectif Lune) – farbig * 1954: Der geheimnisvolle Stern (L’étoile mystérieuse) – ummontierte farbige Albenfassung * 1954: Schritte auf dem Mond (On a marché sur la Lune) – farbig * 1955: Die Zigarren des Pharaos (Les cigares du pharaon) – farbige Neufassung * 1956: Der Fall Bienlein (L’affaire Tournesol) – farbig * 1958: Kohle an Bord (Coke en stock) – farbig 1955 Tintin, whose stories are gaining more and more success, is popular enough to be of interest to advertisers. At the same time, Hergé develops a collection of colour prints in which Tintin plays spokesman for different fields of knowledge. 1958 Tintin in Tibet is completed despite Hergé’s personal crisis. *1960 Tintin goes to the movies. Belgian actor Jean-Pierre Talbot plays him on the big screen in Tintin and the Mystery of the Golden Fleece. The actor will reappear in 1964 in Tintin and the Blue Oranges. Georges Rémi discovers modern art, and it becomes for him a source of true passion. He separates from his wife. * 1960: Tim in Tibet (Tintin au Tibet) – farbig * 1963: Die Juwelen der Sängerin (Les bijoux de la Castafiore) – farbig * 1965: Die Schwarze Insel (L’île noire) – zweite farbige Neufassung * 1968: Flug 714 nach Sydney (Vol 714 pour Sydney) – farbig 1969 The Studios Belvision of Brussels produce a full-length screen cartoon based on the book Prisoners of the Sun. *1971 On his first visit to the United States, Hergé meets some native Americans. * 1971: Im Reiche des Schwarzen Goldes (Au pays de l’or noir) – überarbeitete, zweite farbige Albenfassung * 1972: Tim und der Haifischsee (Tintin et le lac aux requins) – farbig, nach dem Zeichentrickfilm * 1973: Tim in Amerika (Tintin en Amérique) – geringfügig abgeänderte Farbfassung * 1976: Tim und die Picaros (Tintin et les Picaros) – farbig * 1983: Tim und die Alpha-Kunst (Tintin et l’Alph-Art) – unvollendete Skizzen 1973 Casterman publishes the first volume of the Hergé Archives. Thus the mythical Tintin Reporter of Le Petit Vingtième in the Land of the Soviets reappears more than 40 years after it had become unavailable. Hergé visits Taiwan, 35 years after the official invitation extended to him. 1976 The full-length documentary film I, Tintin,appears on screens. It is dedicated to the hero and his creator. On September 29, a bronze statue of Tintin and Snowy is inaugurated in Brussels. 1977 Having divorced his first wife, Hergé marries Fanny Vlamynck. 1979 The American Andy Warhol, king of Pop Art, makes a series of 4 portraits of Hergé. The anniversary of Tintin is commemorated a little bit everywhere. The 50 year life of Hergé's favorite hero is most notably celebrated by a postage stamp released by the Belgian Post Office, as well as by the Imaginary Tintin Museum and the book Fifty Years of Happy Work, etc. *1981 Hergé and Chang Chong-Chen are happily reunited. Chang was the Chinese friend who had inspired The Blue Lotus more than 45 years earlier. 1982 To celebrate Hergé's 75th birthday, the Belgian Astronomical Society names a recently discovered planet after him. Planet Hergé is located between Mars and Jupiter 1983 On March 3, Georges Rémi (a.k.a. Hergé) dies. Kategorie:Jahre